Time Travel Is Impossible
In the prison one day, a prisoner wanted to go back in time to save the people throughout time from dying. The prisoner asked one of the inmates "Do you have a time machine? I want to go back in time and save the people throughout time from death." But the inmate shook his head and said "Nope! We don't have a time machine. We can't go back in time! Time travel is impossible!" The inmate then took out his machete and cut off the prisoner's butt. The inmate then took the butt and put it on the grill for the other inmates. The prisoner lost too much blood and died. English Cast * Leo Walker - Shawn Platzker * Kefer - Colin Ryan * Exaton - J. David Brimmer * Horus - Jake Paque * Ramses - Erwin Thomas * Hyksos - Jason Griffith * Apis - Dan Green * Kha - Marc Thompson * Neith - Rachel Wise * Seth - Dave Wills * Bes - Michael Pollock * Iside - Sharon Maguire * Osiride - Christopher McLaughlin * Maat - Terri Klausner * Anubi - Matthew Ban * Thoth - Bill Bob Thompson * Sekhmet - Carrie Watt * Karnak - Jim O'Brien * Hatanor - Jake Paque * Sobek - Tom Wayland * Shu - Marc Thompson * Mrs. Walker - Summer Crockett Moore * Mr. Walker - Dan Green * Toby Walker - Tommy Werner * Juliet Walker - Shannon Werner * Colin - Harris Doran * Bernie - Marc Thompson * Dale - Tom Wayland * Kay - Alyson Rosenfield * Astrid - Kylee Claxton * Coach - Dave Wills Quotes *'Billy': If you be so kind, Hoss. *'Hoss': 1 Week Later. ---- *'Grim': Well, alright, fine. All do it. ---- *'Grim': Now, hold your test paper up high and close your ryes. Hmm. Something doesn't feel quite right. ---- *'Grim': No, that's not it. Wait. What did you say? ---- *'Hoss': The Next Day. ---- *'Ms. Butterbean': uh, anyone else? ---- *'Grim': Why I can't shake this feeling like something horribly wrong. I just don't know what it is? Maybe a sandwich would make me feel better. ---- *'Gladys': I am so glad to be home. ---- *'Grim': Oh, no. That's it. That's gotta be it. I've gotta find Billy quick. Billy, Billy! Oh, there you are. You got to listen to me. What I magically change the grade on your paper it create some alternate reality. We've got to change your grade back. *'Mandy': What are you talkijng about, Grim? *'Grim': Mandy, how do you feel? Are you still the same heartless dem child you were once more? You still are. ---- *'Grim': I'm telling you now, boy. ---- *'Guy': Billy, yhr Nobel Piece Prize comitte with all nerds worldwide proudly presents you Noel Peace Prize. ---- *'Mandy': Can you just zap Billy's test and cahnge his grade yourself? *'Grim': Ah, it won't work. ---- *'Grim': There's only one thing to do. We've got to go back in time and stop me from changing Billy's grade in the first place. *'Mandy': Grim, what is this place? *'Grim': We are travelling back through the fabric of time and space. ---- *'Past Grim': Now, hold your test paper up high and close your ryes. *(Mandy and Billy arrives) *'Grim': No! Don't do it! *'Past Grim': Hey, you're me? *'Grim': Yes. I'm Grim from one week to the future. I'm here to stop you rfom changing Billy's grade in causing all reality to reverse itself. *'Past Grim': Wows. You good thing you show up when you did. I was about to-- ---- *'Both': No! *'Grim': Come on. We gotta go back further to the past. Billy, Billy! Oh, there you are. Listen to me, boy. It is very important that you study for the nex exam next week. Got it? ---- *'Grim': Let's go back further and see if we can stop Billy from ever being born. ---- *'Grim': Listen, Mandy, we've been through hundreds and hundreds. Who knows what will all end. *'Chowder': And we've brought a surprise for you too. *'Mung': Well, I like surprises. *'Master': Hey, hey, I know you. You are Chef Mung Daal? *'Chowder': Do you like your surprise, Mung? ---- *'Mung': I've never seen this man before in my life. *'Master': No. Bad chef, bad chef, go lay down. *'Chowder': Hey. Mung's not a bad chef. He's a good one. *'Master': Yeah? Who told you that? I know. The trueth for the young. So, so. You see I'm Mung's cooking master. *'Chowder': You were Mung's old cooking master? My master's master? ---- *'Master': That's right I am. ---- *'Master': I will tell you a stoey about Mung's miserable past now. *'Mung': Okay, okay. This is my cooing master. ---- *'Mung': And yes, I've made a few mistakes. But, I'm a good... *'Master': No. It's story time. Sit. ---- *'Master': No. Go stand over there. Mung Daal's biggest faiulutre, Wong-Ton Bomb. Featuring an enterain bubble form. ---- *'Master': Good choice. ---- *'Master': Impossible. No. One to-bomb takes all day to cook. ---- *'Master': Very well. But, if you mess up, I'll call you failure for life. Now, you must focus like never before. *'Young mung': Focus. Hey, what are those? *'Master': Those are ladies. ---- *'Master': Remmeber, focus. *'Young Mung': Oh, oh, sorry, sorry. What? ---- *'Master': Young Mung, where's that order? *'Young Mung': Here you are, Master. ---- *'Chowder': Did they explode? ---- *'Guy': Come on. Let's get a sandwich. ---- *'Chowder': I wish there was someway we could go back in time nad make those twon-ton bombs all over again. *'Mung': Back in time? Chowder, that's it, my boy. Do you realize what this means? *'Chowder': No. No, I don't. *'Mung': I'm gonna need your help. *'Chowder': My help? *'Mung': Your help. *'Chowder': Awesome. *'Mung': Now, get me a hand will ya? ---- *'Chowder': Excuse me, Low-Man. I have something to ask ya. *'Mung': That's right. ---- *'Master': Ah, yes. Good choice, good choice. ---- *'Mung': Quick. Now's our chance. *'Chowder': I have chances. Woo-hoo! We did it. We're in the entertainign though bubble, Mung. *'Mung': Now, just a minute, Chowder. We're back in time. *'Chowder': Well, whatever we are. We're landing in the sloppy pudding. *'Mung': There. It's time. Now, remember what I told you. ---- *'Mung': Good. And? *'Chowder': And switch these tasting good won-ton bombs with the bad ones. *'Mung': Good. And one more very important... *'Chowder': Yeah, yeah, yeah. (Gasps) Look, Mung, it's you as a kid. ---- *'Mung': Chowder, no! *'Chowder': But, he's you as a kid. My name's Chowder. I know you in the future. Future. *'Mung': Chowder! *'Chowder': Future. Future. Future. *'Mung': No, Chowder, that's not okay. *'Chowder': But, you don't wanna meet yourself as a kid? *'Mung': No, no. If I met my pastself it could space time contium. ---- *'Chowder': Wait a minute. What are we talking about again? *'MUng': Chowder, listen carefully. If we altered anything here in the past. It will change our reality in the present. ---- *'Chowder': We've switched the won-ton bombs now, Captain Mung? *'Mung': No. Not yet, boy. ---- *'Chowder': How about now, Captain? *'Mung': No. Stop calling me captain. *'Chowder': Now? *'Mung': No. Okay, now! Do it what I told you go! ---- *'Chowder': Hey, hey, look at me. What am I? A rabbit? A baby hippo? Come on, people. Purple flurp? Bnny like ears? Or stripe tail? Somebody label me before it's too late. This is so comfortable. *'Mung': Okay, Chowder, we're good. *'Chowder': That is all. *'Master': Young Mung! Where's that order? *'Young Mung': Here you are, Master. ---- *'Master': Ooh! These are the best won-ton bombs I've ever had. *'Both': (Gasps) The best? *'Master': Congragulations, Young Mung. Thank you. Thank you come again. And that is the greatest story chef ever lived, Mung Daal. ---- *'Mung': I could've done it without Chowder. *'Chowder': Gee. And I can done it with Young Mung? How do you like here in the future, Young Muing? *'Yopung Mung': Aah! What's that thing? *'Mung': Remember, what I said not to touch the past or else the... Well, it's fun what it last. *'Chowder': What do you want to be when you grow up? *'Baba': Alright, Goku. Time just about up. Gotta go back to the other world. *'Goku': Already? ---- *'Goku': Alright. Hey, Piccolo, I hate to do this but, can you take advantage from here? ---- *'Goku': Once I'm out of here. You'll be the only one could teach it to them. You have to. *'Piccolo': Alright. *'Goku': Alright, Trunks and Goten. It's up to you guys now. You got it? *'Both': Yes! ---- *'Chi-Chi': Where, where am I? What happened? *'Ox King': There be plenty of time to fill you in on everything later. But any minute now. Goku's gotta be heading back to the Other World. *'Chi-Chi': What?! He's leaving already?! I'll kill him again! *'Master Roshi': It's too bad you didn't get a chance to kick back and relax with us. While you here. *'Bulma': Goodbye, Goku. *'Krillin': Goku, I know it's sounds funny telling you to take care. But, take care anyway. *'Goku': Thanks. *'Chi-Chi': Goku! Oh, Goku, you can't leave at the time like this. What am I going to do with Gohan dead? *'Goku': Chi-Chi, it won't be so bad. After all you still have Goten don't you. *'Chi-Chi': Yeah, I know. ---- *'Videl': Guys, I think, I think Gohan is safe. He's out there somewhere. *'Goku': Huh? How come? *'Videl': I guess I just have a feeling. *'Krillin': I really wish you were right. But, I'm afraid it's not possible. ---- *'Goku': Still how great would it be was. *'Videl': Yeah. It would be. *'Baba': Well, come on, Goku, let's get going. *'Goku': Okay. Hey, what is it, Goten? ---- *'Goku': Well, why didn't you say so. Goten, take good care of your mom for me. *'Baba': Hey, it's really time for you to leave, Goku. *'Goku': Oh, okay. So long, everybody. *'All': Goodbye! We'll miss you! Take care! Take good care! *'Goku': I'm gonna miss you, guys! But, I'll see you when you died. *'Krillin': Heh. Just like him. Trying to go in orb. *'All': Bye! Take care! See ya! Bye! *'Goku': Yeah, I can feel it. My strength's back. ---- *'Dende': It's happening. *'Vegeta': Make it count! *'Goku': You got this! *'Piccolo': End it. *'All': Get him! *'Krillin': And what in the world what happened to Goku and Gohan? I hope their not dead already. *'Goten': What? You think my dad and brother are dead? *'Piccolo': Get a hold of yourself, Trunks. There's nothing you can do for him. ---- *'Trunks': Ha! No! *'Piccolo': Wait! Get back here! *'Goten': I got your back. Let's roll. *'Piccolo': No! Hold it there. You going in there in the same thing will happened to you. Don't do this it's futile. *'Goten': But, I have to. Trunks and his dad need my help. You know it. Gohan were here. ---- *'Piccolo': Goten! Damn it all! ---- *'Alien': What? In the world was that? ---- *'Goten': Hurry! *'Trunks': Dad! Oh, no! ---- *'Trunks': Dad! *'Goten': Are you okay? *'Trunks': Come on, get up! Just shake it off! ---- *'Trunks': Didn't you hear me? You know my mom told me. She told me that father the man you see here. He's the Prince of all Saiyans? *'Goten': Whaaa?! He's a prince? *'Trunks': You bet he is. ---- *'Alien': Majin Buu! What are you waiting for? Get over here and stop him! ---- *'Vegeta': You two go find someone to take shelter far from here. ---- *'Trunks': We'll fight with you. But the three of us team up. We'll sure to beat him. ---- *'Goten': No! What did you do to him? That's mean! What's gotten in to you? Why'd you do that? Why would you hit your son? ---- *'Vegeta': Take those two little ones as far away from here as possible and hurry. *'Piccolo': Yeah, sure. *'Vegeta': Keep them safe. ---- *'Piccolo': Hurry, Krillin! We have to get away from here as fast as we can. *'Krillin': You got it. ---- *'Krillin': Hey. What did he tell you? What does he planning to do? ---- *'Vegeta': Goodbye to you all, Bulma, Trunks. And yes you, Kakarot. *'Goku': I'm not sure how many years. Training will take me. But I'll come home soon as finish. Hold down the fork while I'm gone. *'Gohan': You're leaving for years? I don't understand. *'Goku': Bye. *'Gohan': Dad, wait! *'Chi-Chi': Get back here! *'Goten': Do you have to? *'Trunks': Seriously? *'Pan': Grandpa! (Sobbing) Grandpa, you can't go away! You can't! *'Goku': Aw, Pan. Hey. *'Pan': You can't. You really leaving? Right now? *'Goku': I am. ---- *'Goku': Now, now isn't that bad. It's not like I'll be gone forever And I'll come visit you once a while too. *'Pan': You swear? *'Goku': Yeah. It's a promise. There's no need to cry. ---- *'Goku': Okay, now let's getting started. ---- *'Goku': See ya, pal. ---- *'Narrator': Farewell, Goku. We'll be looking in the skys. Fighting for return. *'Goten': Hey, look. Piccolo's here. ---- *'Gohan': Hey, Piccolo, what's up? ---- *'Goku': Ta-da! Hey, guys. *'Gohan': Hey, you made it. *'Piccolo': Goku. *'Kirrlin': Awesome. *'Goku': Wow. It's been so long I've hardly recognized you. So, uh, how are things going? *'Chi-Chi': Goku. *'Master Roshi': I just can't believe my eyes. *'Bulma': Look at you. *'Pig': Goku. *'All': Goku! *'Chi-Chi': I don't believe I've been waited so long. *'Goku': I've really have missed you too. *'Gohan': Come on. Let's go. Tomorrow is a whole new day. *'Boy': See you soon. *'Gohan': Okay, I'll see you all at the capsule corportation. Right and early tomorrow. Til, then, guys. ---- *'Chi-Chi': Goku! (Crying) *'Gohan': Oh, Mom. It's okay. Even know he's not here anymore. We'll always have him in our hearts, right. And it's not we're not gonna see him again someday. *'Ox King': That's right. Your son is a smart boy. Chi-Chi, Goku thought of you right through the end. Try to cheer up. *'Bulma': Trunks, you take care. *'Trunks': Thanks. Bye, everyone. *'Bulma': You be good, son. *'Gohan': See ya, Trunks. *'Yamacha': Take care! *'Krillin': See you later! *'Gohan': Hey, Dad. *'Narrator': And so Gohan begins a new life. Never forgetting Goku's kindness or his doneable spirit. ---- *'Chi-Chi': Oh, Goku, I'm really missed you so much. *'Goku': I'm really am sorry about all this, Chi-Chi. But, hey I'm sure we gonna meet again. ---- *'Goku': I'll be back, guys. So you make sure you'll wait for me. *'Cool Guy': Check and see if has a stereo. *'Man': Those are some weird dogs. You think they bite? *'Bassbie': Hey. Wh, wh, what's going on? (Both are shocked) Get your hands off. This is private property. *'Both': (Screams) *'Cool Guy': An alien! *'Man': And's he got a probe. *'Brassbie': Whoa! ---- *'Brassbie': I'm in Santa Monica. ---- *'Girl': What are you doing up here? ---- *'Girl': Yeah. What for? ---- *'Cool Guy': (On TV) So, then the alien try to abducted us with his force field ray. *'Reporter': (On TV) And there you have it aliens in Santa Monica. *'People': (Gasps) ---- *'Snarkle': (Gasps) Category:Episodes